youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
HappiLeeErin
HappiLeeErin '''is an anime and manga related channel, well known for the podcast Mangapod Book Club. Other than that the host of the channel, '''Erin, also does anime first impressions, unboxings, as well as mental health awareness videos, mainly because she herself has bipolar disorder. She's known for her random, outgoing, sporatic personality. Mangapod is now available to be downloaded in an audio version on iTunes. Personality & Background Erin is a bubbly, spontaneous, random, outgoing, sporatic woman, who gets excited about things very easily. She makes it known all the time how much she loves Yaoi anime and manga, and her favorite anime of all time is Kuroko no Basuke. Erin is married to her husband David, and she has a baby girl. She also has a pet dog, who occasionally shows up in Mangapod randomly in comedic fashions. Videos Mangapod Book Club Mangapod Book Club is a weekly podcast where four anime YouTubers talk about all or part of a manga with "friendship, love, and lots and lots of spoilers" as Erin puts it. They go into extreme detail about the manga they read. The standard members are Erin herself, Dodger from PressHeartToContinue, Yokurama from YokuramaGameTalk, and SBTW Anime Reviews, (Sitting By The Window Anime Reviews), and former member DoctorDazza from (FightingforNippon), and they also occasionally have special guests with them as well. Episodes #Coming Soon! Mangapod Book Club(The video where Erin announces the coming of the Podcast) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 1: Shingeki no Kyojin (Volumes 0-6 and Chapters 0-26) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 2: Old Boy (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-39) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 2: FALSE START BLOOPER LULZ WUT #Mangapod Book Club Episode 3: Imadoki #Mangapod Book Club Episode 4: Old Boy (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 40-79) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 5: I'll (Generation Basket) (Volumes 1-7 and Chapters 1-37) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 6: Nisekoi (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-44) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 7: Aku no Hana (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-44) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 8: Shingeki no Kyojin (Volumes 4-6, Chapters 14-26, and Episode 1 Anime Discussion) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 9: Densha Otoko (HIGHEST RATED MANGA YET) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 10: I'll (Generation Basket) (Volumes 8-14 and Chapters 38-88) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 11: Magi (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-48) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 12: Welcome to the NHK (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-20) (The Unofficially Awesome Edition) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 13: Pokemon Adventures (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-40) #REMINDER: Mangapod Book Club Episode 14(a reminder of this episode) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 14: Welcome to the NHK (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 21-40) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 15: Gangsta (Volumes 0-4 and Chapters 0-20) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 16: Tower of God (MANWHA) (Volume 1 and Chapters 0-57) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 17: Psyren (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-35) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 18: Silver Spoon (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-35) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 19: Blood Lad (Volumes 1-6 and Chapters 1-27) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 20: Watamote (Volumes 1-5 and Volumes 1-45) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 21: Tower of God (MANWHA) (Volume 1 and Chapters 58-79) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 22: Neon Genesis Evangelion (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-33) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 23: Psyren (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 36-70) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 24: The World God Only Knows (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 0-36.5) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 25: Dengeki Daisy (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 26: Shingeki no Kyojin (Volumes 7-10ish and Chapters 27-49) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 27: Kuroko no Basuke (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-35) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 28: Berserk (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-14)-Featuring OctoPimp #Mangapod Book Club Episode 29: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-15) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 30: Magi (Volumes 6-10 and Chapters 49-96) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 31: Mirai Nikki (The Future Diary) (Volumes 1-6 and Chapters 1-26) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 32: Bloody Monday (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-32)-Featuring Jean from Anime Appraisal #Mangapod Book Club Episode 33: Berserk (Volumes 5-7 and Chapters 15-36)-Featuring Octopimp #Mangapod Book Club Episode 34: Monster (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-32) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 35: Neon Genesis Evangelion (Volumes 6-10.5 and Chapters 34-66...kind of) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 36: Uzumaki (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-20)-HIGHEST RATED MANGA!? (ALL OF IT) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 37: Beelzebub (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-34) #Mangapod Book Club New Years 2014 Special: GETTIN' CRUNK WITH DAT MANGAMANWHA YOLO SWAG #Mangapod Book Club Episode 38: Haikyuu (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 0-36) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 39: Sailor Moon (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-19)-Featuring Arkada #Mangapod Book Club Episode 40: Sherlock (Volume 1 and Chapters 1-7) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 41: The Melanchol of Haruhi Suzumiya (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 42: Onani Master Kurosawa/Masterbation Master (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-31) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 43: Mirai Nikki (The Future Diary) (Volumes 7-12 and Chapters 27-59) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 44: Tower of God (Volume 2 and Chapters 80-105) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 45: Gantz (Volumes 1-4 and Chatpers 1-46) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 46: Berserk (Volumes 7-9 and Chapters 37-69) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 47: Kuroko no Basuke (Volumes 5-9.5 and Chapters 35-73) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 48: Akira (Volumes 1-2 and Chapters 1-10)-Featuring Chad #Mangapod Book Club Episode 49: Kiss x Siss (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-23) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 50: JoJo's Bizzare Adventure (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-44)-Featuring Octopimp #Mangapod Book Club Episode 51: Vinland Saga (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-28) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 52: One Punch Man (Volume 1 and Chapters 1-46) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 53: Are You Alice? (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-24) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 54: The World God Only Knows (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 37-78) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 55: Hunter x Hunter (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-44) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 56: Bakuman (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-34) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 57: Soul Eater (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 0-15)-THE SUPER SPECIAL HAPPILEEDAZZA EDITION #Mangapod Book Club Episode 58: Noblesse (Volume 1 and Chapters 1-78) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 59: Seven Days (Volumes 1-2 and Chapters 1-13.5)-ALL OF IT #Mangapod Book Club Episode 60: All You Need Is Kill (Volumes 1-2 and Chapters 1-17)-ALL OF IT #Mangapod Book Club Episode 61: Tokyo ESP (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-14) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 62: Hajime no Ippo (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-24) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 63: Loveless (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-26)-Featuring Jean from Anime Appraisal #Mangapod Book Club Episode 64: Tower of God (Volume 2 and Chapters 106-131) #TOGPOD #Mangapod Book Club Episode 65: Black Jack (Volumes 1-2 and Chapters 1-14) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 66: Pandora Hearts (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-18)-Featuring Dakota Broskie #Mangapod Book Club Episode 67: Kingdom (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-30) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 68: Claymore (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-24) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 69: Berserk (Volumes 12-14 and Chapters 70-104) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 70: Maison Ikkoku (Volumes Unknown and Chapters 1-25) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 71: Parasyte -the maxim- (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-25) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 72: The Breaker (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-36) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 73: Assassination Classroom (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-43)-Featuring Dakota Broskie #Mangapod Book Club Episode 74: X-1999 (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 75: Watashitachi no Shiawase na Jikan (Volume 1 and Chapters 1-8)-ALL OF IT-Featuring ErikaSzabo #Mangapod Book Club New Years Eve Special 2014: GETTIN' CRUNK WITH DAT MANWHAGAKA! AND FRIENDS! #Mangapod Book Club Episode 76: Hellsing (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-27) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 77: Akame ga Kill! (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14)-Featuring MissArt #Mangapod Book Club Episode 78: Oyasumi Punpun (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-34)-ALL OF IT-Featuring NintendoFanFTW #Mangapod Book Club Episode 79: Psychometrer (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters Unknown)-Featuring Dakota Broskie #Mangapod Book Club Episode 80: Tokyo Ghoul (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-29)-Featuring Nick Robinson #Mangapod Book Club Episode 81: Ao Haru Ride (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-15)-Featuring ErikaSzabo #Mangapod Book Club Episode 82: Kuroko no Basuke (Volumes 10-13 and Chapters 74-117)-Featuring Glen #Mangapod Book Club Episode 83: Cross Game (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters Unknown)-Featuring Bill #Mangapod Book Club Episode 84: Teppuu (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-14)-Featuring 42Believer #Mangapod Book Club Episode 85: REAL (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-24)-Featuring Subs and Dubs Reviews #Mangapod Book Club Episode 86: Area no Kishi/Knight in the Area (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-28)-Featuring MrAjcosplay! #Mangapod Book Club Episode 87: Natsume Yuujinchouu (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-14)-Featuring MsRandomBadger #Mangapod Book Club Episode 88: 20th Century Boys (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-34)-Featuring BakaShift #Mangapod Book Club Episode 89: Great Teacher Onizuka (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-23)-Featuring Thalializette #Mangapod Book Club Episode 90: Molester Man (Volumes Unknown and Chapters 1-21.5)-ALL OF IT #Mangapod Book Club Episode 91: Noblesse (Volumes 1-2 and Chapters 79-154) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 92: Koe no Katachi (Volumes 0-4, One Shot, and Chapters 0-30)-Featuring Dakota Broskie #Mangapod Book Club Episode 93: Horimiya (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-30)-Featuring Dakota Broskie #Mangapod Book Club Episode 94: Boku no Hero Academia (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-24)-Featuring MissArt #Mangapod Book Club Episode 95: Magi (Volumes 11-14 and Chapters 99-133) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 96: Kids on the Slope (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 11-15)-Featuring Ebbie #Mangapod Book Club Episode 97: Hunter x Hunter (Volumes 6-9 and Chapters 45-83) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 98: Attack on Titan (Chapters 50-71) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 99: Monster Musume (Chapter 1-26) ft. Arkada #Mangapod Book Club Episode 100: Battle Angel Alita (Chapters 1-4) ft. lanleaf #Mangapod Book Club Episode 101: Naruto (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-36) ft. Vernon from HotPepperGaming-DODGER'S BIRTHDAY POD! #Mangapod Book Club Episode 102: Akatsuki no Yona (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-23) ft. MissArt #Mangapod Book Club Episode 103: Prison School (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-38) ft. Alex The Kami #Mangapod Book Club Episode 104: Genshiken (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-18) ft. Digibro #Mangapod Book Cub Episode 105: Girl Friends (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-38) ft. GLENLOVESANIME-ALL OF IT! #Mangapod Book Club Episode 106: Beck (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-15) ft. ProfessorOtaku #Mangapod Book Club Episode 107: Fort of Apocalypse (Chapters 1-23) ft. Cry #Mangapood Book Club Episode 108: One Punch Man (Chapters 47-82) ft. BaronJ # Anime First Impressions #Fate/Zero #Eden of the East #Angel Beats #Project K #Zetsuen no Tempest #My Little Monster #Psycho Pass #Kotura-san #Maoyu #Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic #THE UNLIMITED Hyobu Kyosuke #Suisei no Gargantia #Attack on Titan #Devil Survivor 2: The Animation #Aku no Hana #Uta no Prince Sama #Free: Iwatobi Swim Club #Watamote #Blood Lad #Kuroko no Basuke Season 2 #Kill la Kill #Samurai Flemenco #Hamatora: The Animation #Pupa #Noragami #Haikyuu #Isshukan Friends #Mekaku City Actors #Zankyou no Terror #Parasyte -the maxim- #Orenchi no Furo Jijou #Kuroko no Basuke Season 3 Mental Health Awareness Content Category:Female YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010